Dark Chronicles 2: Skinned Tom
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: While visiting a rural Tennessee area our favorite team comes across a vengeful spirit taking out young women while at Lovers Lane. Oh me oh my! Sequel to Ashes To Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not making any money. I also don't own the legend that I'm writing about. I came across it at http/urbanlegends. So you can check it out for yourself if you like.

AN: Anyways I hope you like it. Please review.

"So this is what Tennessee looks like," Dorian said, getting out of the backseat of the Impala. She stretched her legs. They had been driving for six hours straight and her lower extremities had gone numb. Empty bellies and full bladders had prompted them to stop at the next diner they found. "Hey maybe we can stop by Graceland before we leave."

Dean smirked. "You liked the King?" He looked over his shoulder as they walked towards the diner.

Dorian shrugged. "It was one of the few things I was allowed to listen to. My dad loved Elvis."

Sam smiled. "So sorry."

"Hey..." She said glaring at him playfully. Not watching where she was going, Dorian slammed her hip right into the side view mirror of a car. "Ow!" She yelled, putting pressure on the pained area.

"You okay?" Sam asked, walking over to her.

She nodded. "I'll live." She stood up straight and was tempted to kick the car. Knowing that would make someone undoubtedly very angry she settled for saying, "Stupid car."

Dean smirked. "Hey no one told you to get into a fight with a parked car. For future reference the car usually wins."

"Oh ha ha."

"I thought it was funny," Sam said with a smile playing on his lips. She smacked his chest. "Hey!"

"Well I thought that was funny."

"Would you two stop fooling around," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm hungry and I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to be."

"In a hurry to be someplace?" She asked. They started walking towards the diner again.

Dean held open the door for her. "No, but we haven't found anything strange in the last few weeks."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dorian tripped on the threshold and Dean grabbed her arm to keep her from eating the tile.

One thing the brothers had learned about Dorian in the last month that she had been with them was that she was very clumsy. Tripping, bumping, and falling being only a few things that Dorian was prone to.

"You really need to learn how to walk," Dean told her, releasing her arm.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." They went inside. "Hey, order me an ice tea, I'll be there in a second."

"No problem," Sam said.

Sam and Dean grabbed a booth while Dorian went to the bathroom.

They sat down and Sam asked, "So what is your hurry?"

Dean shrugged. "I just have this gut feeling that we're getting closer to dad."

"You were the one who said dad didn't want to be found," Sam reminded him.

A waiter in black slacks and a green shirt came over. "I'm John, I'll be your server today." He laid two menu's in front of them. "What can I get you gentlemen?" He asked with a strong souther drawl. His long sandy hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Two coffee's and an iced tea," Dean told him.

"And an extra menu," Sam added.

"Coming right up."

After John left, Dean said, "I know what I said about dad, but he's never been gone this long and I'm worried about him."

Dorian came over and slid in the booth next to Dean. "Uh, Dean."

"Uh, what?"

"As much as I know you'd love to eat and high tail it out of here I'm not sure we're going to be able to do that."

"Why not?" Sam asked opening his menu.

Dorian pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "There were some other girls in the bathroom and they were talking about some chick that got stabbed up at the local Lovers Lane."

Dean shrugged. "So what."

"They said that the guy who was making out with the chick, his name was Billy or something like that" Dorian looked around and lowered her voice. "Anyways he told the cops that their attacker had no skin."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Two coffee's and one ice tea." He handed Dorian the extra menu.

"Thanks," She said smiling.

"Hey," Dean said leaning forward onto the table. "Can I ask you a question."

"Sure," John said.

"What's the story about the chick who was stabbed on Lovers Lane the other day?"

"Andy Miller," John said. "Yeah, she was making out with this kid Billy up there and they got attacked. Billy apparently tried to fight the guy off, but he couldn't stop him from stabbing Andy. They say she'll make a full recovery though. Billy had a cell phone and called for help."

"Cops have any leads?" Sam asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

John shook his head. "No, Billy took a blow to the head." He smirked.

"What's so funny?" Dorian asked. She wasn't sure there was much amusement in the situation.

"Nothing, I just feel bad for Billy, cause instead of remembering who the real killer is, he pictured Skinned Tom."

"Skinned Tom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an old legend parents use to spook their kids from going up to Lovers Lane," John explained.

Dorian propped her chin on her hand. "I love a good ghost story."

John smiled, this time it went to his eyes. "Well they say this guy Tom was real popular with the ladies in this town, but he was the love em and leave em type if you catch my drift. So when he finished with the available ladies in this town he went to the next town over. Only the lady he picked up wasn't so available."

"Naughty boy," Dorian said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well the ladies husband followed them out to lovers lane and once things got all hot and heavy, the husband went and stabbed his wife, threw her aside, and even though Tom swore he didn't know the lady was married, the husband skinned him alive."

Dorian widened her eyes. "So what happened?"

John shrugged. "The husband went straight to the cops and turned himself in. The wife lived, but according to legend Tom's body and the knife were never found."

"Spookular."

"They say that Skinned Tom is still up there, waiting for unfaithful couples to inflict the same torture that was inflicted upon him."

"Good thing we're just passing through," Dean said jokingly.

John laughed and took their orders. Then he picked up the menu's and went back to the kitchen.

Sam sat back in the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "Flirt much?"

She shrugged. "It got him talking without questioning why didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean said shoving her playfully. "You know you like him."

"Uh, no, not my type." She took a sip of her tea. "So anyways what about this Skinned Tom thing? Think it could be something?"

"Maybe," Sam said. "But it could be he just imagined it like the waiter said."

"It's still worth checking out," Dean said. "Just to be on the safe side."

Dorian nodded. "So we grab a motel room, wait until dark, and go to Lovers Lane?"

"Well unless you'd rather go with Johnny boy over there," Dean said playfully.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up."

After they ate they grabbed a cheap motel with two beds. Not wanting to get two rooms every time they went somewhere Dorian had become accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as Dean. At first she had been worried and it had been awkward, but now all three of them were close enough that it didn't bother her anymore.

"You know one of these days we're getting a real hotel room." Dorian threw her duffel bag on the floor and plopped on the bed.

"Why is that?" Dean asked sitting at the table and propping his feat up.

"Because most real hotel rooms have a small kitchen," Dorian said, leaning back on her arms. "And if they have a real kitchen I can buy real food and we can all eat a decent meal."

"What's wrong with the food we eat?" Dean asked.

She rolled over onto her stomach, resting her chin on her hands, and kicking her legs back and forth. "That, my friend, is not food. That is a grease soaked nastiness."

Sam laughed from the other bed. "You know it's true."

"When was the last time either of you had a decent home cooked meal?" She asked.

They looked at each other. Dean shrugged, but Dorian noticed a sad look on Sam's face. She noticed it before but she wasn't going to ask him about it. It was none of her business and if Sam wanted to tell her, he would.

"You okay?" She asked, knowing something was wrong.

Sam cleared his throat. "Fine." He smiled. "I haven't had one in a while and I think the last time Dean had real food was when he was a kid."

Dean stretched his arms out and folded his hands behind his head. "Hey, it's one of the downsides that comes with living on the road."

"Well when this is all over, we're going to go to Graceland," She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're going to get a decent _hotel_ room and I'm going to cook you guys a decent meal."

"Oh we are we?" Dean asked sardonically.

Dorian pulled herself up on her knees. "Come on tell me it doesn't sound good. I can cook real sirloin steaks, with home made mash potatoes, gravy, buttermilk biscuits..." Dean leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She got off the bed and walked towards him. "Maybe I can even get a vegetable in you two." She went to the back of his chair and started rubbing his shoulders. "And I can even make a chocolate cake for desert." She put her cheek next to his and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "From scratch. What do you say?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "It's tempting."

Sam was watching the whole show, smirking the entire time. When Dorian wanted to she could work Dean real easily. If only her steps were as smooth as her words. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Dean sighed. "All right, all right. We'll go to Graceland."

"Yes," She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "You rock!"

She skipped back towards the bed, tripping over her own feet, and hitting the floor with a thud.

Dean laughed. "You know if you can't walk what makes you think you can skip?"

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not so many reviews, but that's okay. I like writing my stories and even if it brings pleasure to only a few, it still brings pleasure. grins Thank you two for the reviews. You know who you are! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"So this is Lovers Lane," Sam said as they got out of the car. They had followed the directions John had given them. It had led them past the town and down a dirt road. It spread out into a semi circled dead end with brush and forest at the far end. Clouds sporadically covered the sky. The moon shown only slightly, giving them a bare amount of light.

Dean walked around to the trunk and pulled out some flashlights. "Not much to do in a small town." He handed one to Dorian and one to Sam. He pulled out his shotgun and loaded it with salt rock. "Stick close, Dorian."

"I'm a big girl you know. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you can take care of yourself so well you can't walk ten feet without falling on your face."

She was tempted to shine the light in his eyes, but knew it would kill his night vision. She didn't want to do anything that would possibly put him in harms way. She settled for sticking her tongue out at him.

They started prowling the area, looking for any signs of something out of the ordinary. Despite Dorian's earlier proclamation of being able to take care of herself, she stuck close to Dean as they searched the woods. She kept her light straight ahead so Dean could see where he was walking while Sam used his to check the area's to either side of them.

"Do you hear that?" Dorian asked.

They stopped. "Hear what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Exactly," Dorian said looking around her. "There's no noise at all. No owls or possums, or even crickets."

"You're right," Dean said. "It's way to quiet around here."

"Something is definitely going on," Sam said.

Two lights came up behind them causing them to whirl around. It so bright they all lifted an arm to shield their eyes.

"Someone's got their high beams on," Dorian drawled.

Dean gave Sam the shot gun. "Stay here with Dorian, keep scoping the place out. I'll go see what's going on out there." He pulled his handgun out of the back of his pants. Sam nodded and Dean walked back through the tree's.

Dean guarded his sight with his hand. He was trying to preserve some sort of night vision. The last think he wanted was to be walking blind. The lights turned off before he made it to the clearing. He had to blink a few times, but he made it through without falling flat on his face.

Once into the clearing he saw a dark blue, or maybe black Ford Mustang parked in front of him. Two teens were sitting in the front seat, jumping each other's bones. They were so into each other they hadn't even noticed him walk out of the woods.

Dean noted that the chick was pretty hot and as much as he hated to cut the show short before her top came off, he knew he needed to get them out of there in case there was any truth to the Skinned Tom legend.

He walked over and knocked on the drivers side window. The girl screamed in fright and the guy jumped and looked at him. The scared look on both their faces told Dean that they were expecting someone a lot more scary.

Once the guy realized that Dean was alive and had his skin intact the fear on his face was replaced by a scowl. He roughly rolled down the window so he could glare at Dean without the glass between them. "What the hell do you want man?"

"Well hello to you too," Dean said, smiling. "Sorry to break up the little party." He pulled out a fake badge. Not worrying about them studying it to long in the dark he let it linger for a moment before he put it away. "Dean Morgan, FBI. Don't you think it's a pretty stupid idea to bring your girlfriend here when someone was stabbed here the other night?"

The boys face went from scowl to a less terrifying look of fear. "We didn't think...I mean..."

"Don't think," Dean said. "You're liable to hurt yourself. Just turn around get out of here."

The guy nodded and quickly rolled up the window. He turned on the lights, causing Dean to shield his eyes once again. The guy sped off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Dean waited until they were gone. He shook his head and started back into the woods. He hadn't gone three steps when he heard Dorian's scream tear through the silent night.

"Dorian," He whispered. Dean took off on a full out run, angry with himself for not being smart enough to grab a flashlight. He kept his hands out to keep the branches from smacking into his face. Some of the branches cut into his arms, but he kept running. Dorian hadn't screamed since a moment ago and that worried him. He also hadn't heard anything from Sam.

He saw lights moving in the distance and pushed himself harder as he ran towards them. When he finally reached them he saw Sam kneeling next to Dorian. Seeing that there was no one else with them he leaned over, putting his hands on his knee's for support, and gasping for air.

"What the hell?" He asked between gasps.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Why are you so out of breath?" He turned his attention back to Dorian.

Dean took a few deep breaths and stood up. He wiped the sweat of his brow with his jacket sleeve. "I heard Dorian scream."

"Sorry," She said meekly. "My foot got caught in a brier patch."

"That's why you screamed?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well hey you try having something latch onto your ankle and then go flying face first into the dark," She said defensively. "See if you don't scream!"

"She's caught in here real good," Sam said. "Do you have your pocket knife on you?"

Dean let a frustrated groan. "Yeah, watch out." Sam moved over and held the light over Dorian's foot.

"I don't know how you manage this. No one but you, Dorian." He pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting through the prickly plants that Dorian had managed to entangle herself in.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," She retorted. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and was thankful it was dark out so they couldn't see. She knew she was a klutz, but it's not like she was one on purpose.

Dean cut through the last of the patch and pulled her foot free. "Did you sprain it?" He stood up.

She shook her head and held up her hand. "No, I'm good." Dean took her hand and pulled her up. She tripped and fell against him.

Thunder sounded over head and it began to drizzle through the tree's.

"Well it looks like we're done here for the night," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Come on. There's nothing out here tonight anyways. Let's head back to the motel."

By the time they got back to the motel it was full down pour complete with roof shaking thunder and streaked lightning. Dorian walked in and shook the water off of her. She sat down at the table and pulled up her pants leg. Her ankle was a little swollen. She had twisted it slightly when she fell, but she didn't want to tell Dean or Sam that. She had a few scratches from the patch, but nothing serious. Sam sat down in the chair across from her.

"Let me see."

She pulled her pants leg down and shook her head. "It's a few scratches. I'll live." Every since they had left her home town both of the brothers had been treating her with a soft hand if she got so much as a nick and it was driving her crazy.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, worriedly. He knew how she liked to play off injuries as nothing when they could really be something. "I noticed you limping as we walked out of the woods."

"So did I," Dean said lying on the bed. "I thought you said you didn't sprain it."

"I didn't," She said adamantly. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I twisted it a little. It'll be fine by tomorrow! Stop worrying about me."

Sam shrugged, willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for now. "All right, but if it gets worse..."

She laid her hand over his. "I'll tell you, I promise." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"All right, so where do we go from here?" Sam asked, taking his hand back. He knew Dorian didn't mean anything by it, but it was a gesture Jess had often used with him and the wounds were still too raw.

"Well we'll check out the girl, Andy Miller," Dean said. "She what she remembers."

"We should probably talk to Billy too," Dorian added. "I mean he's the one who supposedly saw Skinned Tom."

"We should also check out the local newspaper and see if there's any truth to Tom's murder," Sam said. "See what we're working with."

"All right," Dean said, putting an arm under his head. "We'll split up. Sam, since your so good at all the book stuff, you can go to the library and do the research. Dorian and I will head up to the hospital and talk to Andy if she's conscious. From there we'll track down this Billy guy and talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan," Dorian said.

A loud boom of thunder shook the building, followed by a flash of lighting. A moment later the lights went out.

"Great," Dean drawled. He stood up. "I'll go get the flashlights and a couple of candles out of the car."

"Need help?" Dorian asked.

"I'm good," He replied. "Try staying off that ankle for the night." He walked out.

A minute later he returned, with the flashlight streaming through the darkened room. He handed the second light to Sam. "Looks like the whole block is out. Probably from the storm." He handed Sam a couple of candles and they started setting them up around the room.

Dean lit his first one and walked to the next. Dorian's gaze stayed on the flame. It flickered in the soft breeze from the air conditioning. She couldn't tear her gaze away.

Suddenly Dorian wasn't in the motel room anymore. She was back at her house, flames surrounding her. She was choking on thick black smoke, and she couldn't get away. Her hands were tied to the banister. She pulled and yanked, desperately trying to break herself free, but even with the slick blood from rubbing her wrists raw, she couldn't get loose.

A hand on her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. Dean was leaning in front of her.

"Hey," He said gently. "You okay?"

She blinked a couple of times and cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded towards the candle. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing," She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Dean looked deep into her green eyes and knew that she was lying. He saw the fear their and he knew what she was afraid of. It was the same thing he had been afraid of when he was a child. It was the fire. She was petrified of it ever since her old town had tried to burn her at the proverbial stake.

"It's okay to be afraid," He told her.

She pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Who's afraid? I'm fine." She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews. I figure with that kind of love I should get the next chapter up. lol. Here ya go. Let me know what you think.

Dean and Dorian walked into the hospital. Cleaning products mixed with the smell of death invaded their noses. Dorian shivered as a blast of cold air hit her, despite the jacket she was wearing. Her ankle was still a little sore, but she wasn't even limping anymore, so the guys had left her alone about it. They had dropped Sam off at the library twenty minutes ago and now they were on their way to see Andy Miller.

"I hate these places," Dorian said wrapping her arms around herself. "They're so..."

"Depressing?" Dean finished for her. She nodded. "We're in agreement on that one."

They stopped at the nurses station and obtained Andy's room number, claiming to be friends of the victim. The nurse happily pointed them in the right direction and went back to her paperwork.

"Hopefully she's alone," Dean said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fake ID. "In case she's not we'll have these." He handed one to her.

"What is it?"

"A press badge."

She smiled. "Ooh la la, my very first fake ID."

Dean rolled his eyes and they walked into Andy's room. She was lying in bed staring out the window. She had an oxygen tube in her nose and an IV in her left arm. What was under the gown was anyones guess.

"Andy Miller?" Dean asked.

She turned her head towards him. Her face was the ashen color of someone who had been mortally wounded and was now slowly recovering. Pained blue eyes peaked out from shaggy sand blond hair.

"Who are you?" She asked in a rough voice.

"I'm Dean, and this is Dorian," He said. "We're reporters. We were wondering if you mind talking to us for a few minutes."

She shook her head. "No, I've already talked to the press. Please go away."

Dorian walked over to the bed. "Andy I know this is hard for you. I really do."

Andy laughed bitterly. "Do you know how many people have told me that? You don't know what I'm going through! No one does."

"A lot of people probably have said it," Dorian replied calmly. "But I bet I'm the only person who actually meant it."

"Why? Because you're a reporter? So what you've seen this kind of stuff before! That doesn't mean you understand what I'm going through!"

Dorian sighed and took off her jacket. Dean looked at her, concern in his eyes. She handed Dean her jacket and nodded. She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt revealing the many scars her father had left her with. She wasn't proud of them and she hated showing them to people, but if it would help Andy and make her talk to them, then she would show her.

Dean watched as Andy took in what she saw on Dorian's back. Confusion and maybe a little understanding crossed through her eyes. He hoped it worked. He knew how self conscious Dorian was about her scars. She didn't show them easily.

Of course that was one of the things he'd come to love about Dorian. She would do what had to be done, despite what it meant she had to give up. She always put other peoples safety and feelings above her own.

When Dorian thought enough time had passed she let her shirt fall and put her jacket back on. She turned around to face Andy. "Like I said, I'm the only one who actually meant it."

"What happened?" Andy asked, truly looking at Dorian for the first time.

Dorian shrugged. "Let's just say someone hurt me like they hurt you. My attacker was brought to justice. I'd really like to see yours brought to justice as well."

A tear slid down Andy's face and she quickly wiped it away. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened the night you were stabbed," Dean said, stepping forward.

"Some guy attacked me and Billy," She said. "I mean you can get that from the police reports."

Dorian sat in the chair next to the bed. She knew this was going to be hard for her, but she was determined to get her to talk, to tell the truth of what had happened despite crazy it might seem. "We don't want to know what you told the police. We want to know what happened."

Her eyes widened for a minute before she quickly composed herself. "I told you the police what happened," Andy argued in a shaky voice.

"You told them what they wanted to hear," Dorian said gently. "Not what really happened."

"Why are you saying these things," She asked, more tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Like I said, I just want to see this guy brought to justice."

Andy studied her for a moment, fear and bewilderment filling her blue eyes. She shook her head. "But what I saw, I couldn't possibly have seen. It's just a stupid legend! It's not real!"

"You think you saw Skinned Tom," Dean coaxed, hoping to get her to open up and talk to them. People were always scared to say they saw something that other people would deem them crazy for. He'd seen it a hundred times before and he'd see it a hundred more times at this rate.

She nodded. "He broke the side window and pulled me through. When I looked up...he was nothing but muscle and not the kind that women are attracted to. I mean red, stringy, not with skin muscle. I screamed and I tried to run, but not before he stabbed me three times."

"Do you know why he didn't kill Billy?" Dean asked.

"No, but I know that if he hadn't called 911 I wouldn't be alive." She rolled her eyes. "I also know that if I hadn't gone there with him in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Dorian smiled. She felt sorry for the girl. She couldn't possibly know that the legend would be true. As people got older they usually put the bogey man and other such stories in the category of fiction and tuck it away for nights when they're drunk with friends and need a good story to tell. "People have been going there for years and been safe. You couldn't have known anything bad would have happened."

"This is all so crazy, but even Billy thought he saw...you know. They think it was from his head injury. I didn't confirm his story because I knew they'd just think we were both out of our minds." She grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped her face around the oxygen tube.

"So you let them think your boyfriend was just seeing things," Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

She laughed bitterly. "Billy isn't my boyfriend. My boyfriend is Donnie Masters."

Dorian crossed her arms over her chest. These was turning into an interesting conversation. "So you were cheating on your boyfriend with Billy?"

Andy nodded. "Donnie stopped by after I woke up to make sure I was okay. He said he was glad I was alive, but that he never wanted to see me again. If I had never gone out there with Billy none of this would have happened."

She looked up at Dorian, guilt and pleading in her eyes. Guilt for what she had done, and pleading to have Dorian tell her something reassuring. Dorian didn't know what to say. What could she say? Andy had done wrong. It didn't mean she deserved to be stabbed three times, but Dorian couldn't condone what she had done either.

Dean saw the rigidness to Dorian's shoulders. He knew Dorian was uncomfortable with the way Dorian was looking at her. "Did Billy know you had a boyfriend?" Dean asked, trying to get Andy to look his way.

Her gaze swept up to him, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. "No, he's from the next town over. I should never have gone out there with him."

"It's not your fault," Dorian said, laying her hand over Andy's. She could at least give her that comfort. It wasn't her fault that Tom had come after them. She had done something wrong, but she had been punished unjustly for it.

Andy wiped away her tears and nodded. "Everyone keeps telling me that. I know...Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Where can we find Billie?"

"So she was cheating on her boyfriend," Dean said, getting behind the wheel. "Sound familiar?"

Dorian nodded, closing the passenger door. "The chick Skinned Tom was with was cheating on her husband, but Tom supposedly didn't know."

"Yeah, so now this chick finds Billy, only Billy didn't know Andy had a boyfriend."

Dorian buckled her seatbelt. "But according to the legend Tom goes after both the cheating wife or girlfriend and the unsuspecting guy. Why didn't he kill Billy?"

Dean started the car. "Let's ask Billy."

"This is it," Dorian said, as they pulled up to a large white and blue Victorian House. The lawn was kept trimmed and edged. A small flower garden was just in front of the porch and white picket fence completed the decor. "Stepford much?"

"Hey, you have no room to talk," Dean said, getting out of the car.

"Hey, my town wasn't Stepford," She argued as they started up the walkway. "The Twilight Zone maybe, but definitely not Stepford."

Dean laughed and rang the doorbell. A woman in her mid forties with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail answered the door. She had bags under her brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Billie Martin," Dean said. "Is he home?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and got a suspicious look in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"We're with the press," Dean said. They flashed their fake badges. "We were wondering if we could speak to Billie for a moment."

"No, you can not."

"Please Mrs. Martin," Dorian said sweetly. "It'll only take a minute. We just need to ask him a few questions."

"The press has been here time and time again," She snapped. "Billy needs rest, not to be badgered with questions."

"It's okay mom," Billy said walking up behind them. "I'll talk to them."

"Billy," She said worriedly. "You should be resting."

"What are you afraid I'll pass out on the door step?" He asked angrily. "I got a head injury. Andy's the one who took the brunt of it."

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been out with that slut in the first place!" She shouted. Then she glanced over realizing that the supposed press was standing there.

"Andy's not a slut mom," Billy said. "And I'm eighteen, if I want to talk to them, I'll talk to them." He stepped past his mother A look of shock covered her features as he gently pushing her back, and shutting the door.

"Billy Martin," Dorian said extending her hand. He shook it. "I'm Dorian and this is Dean." Billy shook Dean's hand. "We were hoping to ask you a few questions."

He shrugged. "Sure." He gestured to the chairs on his front porch. "Have a seat." They walked over and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" He asked leaning forward on his knee's. His shaggy, dark hair fell into his brown eyes.

"We talked to Andy Miller," Dean said watching for his reaction. After hunting for so long you can always tell when someone's hiding or afraid to say something. "We found out some pretty interesting stuff."

Billy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, like what?"

"Well she says you weren't attacked by some ordinary guy," Dean said. He stretched his legs out and folded his hands in his lap. "In fact she tells us you guys were attacked by Skinned Tom."

Some emotion flickered over Billy's face, but it happened so quick neither Dorian nor Dean could tell what it was. He shook his head. "No, that was my mind playing tricks on me. I took a blow to the head."

"Well what did you see?" Dorian asked.

He looked over at her. "You mean what do I think I saw?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Well Andy and I were in my car making out. Then out of nowhere this guy just breaks the side window and drags her out. I tried to hold onto her, but the guy was strong and jerked her out of my grip." He pushed his dark hair out of his face. "I got out of the car and I...well I think I froze. In my mind the guy had no skin. He was nothing but raw, red muscle."

"So what happened?" Dean asked. He had already heard this part of the story. He wanted to get onto the part that was missing. The question of why Tom didn't hurt Billy.

"He stabbed Andy and I came out of my stupor. I jumped the guy from behind. He threw me off of him like I was fly that had just landed on his back you know? Then he hit me over the head with the hilt of the knife. It didn't knock me out, but I was dazed. The guy stabbed her a couple of more times. She screamed...I'll never forget that scream. Anyways I called 911 and the guy just left. Didn't even give me a second glance."

"Where did he go?" Dean asked, leaning forward. "Into the woods, or out towards the road?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know. It took all of my concentration just to call for help. I know it couldn't have been Skinned Tom, but I also know that it _was_ someone. I just hope they catch the guy who did this."

"So do we," Dorian said sincerely. She wanted to get this guy. She wanted to take him down for hurting these people. "Just one more question."

"What's that?"

"Did you know that Andy Miller had a boyfriend?"

He shook his head. "Not till after the whole thing happened. I'm not into women who are already dating someone else."

They found Sam in the back corner of the library sitting at the computers. He had his head propped on his hand, his eyes glazed over from the glare of the computer screen.

Dean flicked his ear. "Hey!" Sam said, jerking his head around.

"What?" Dean asked sitting to Sam's left. He grinned. He loved messing with his little brother. "You looked like you were sleeping."

"Yeah, my eyes were opened and I was sleeping," Sam said sardonically. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Play nice boys," Dorian said sitting to Sam's right. "Did you find anything?"

"Thomas Anders," Sam said, scrolling back to the top of the article. "Murdered by a lovers scorned husband in the early fifties."

"So the legends true?" Dorian asked looking at the picture of an intact and fully skinned Thomas. He was pretty hot in his black and white photo. She could see why he was a ladies man.

"Sort of." Sam said. He pointed to a section of the article. "Tom really was skinned alive and his body and the knife were never found. His skin, however, that was found."

"Nasty," Dorian said. "What did they do with the skin?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't say, by now though the skin must have decayed into nothing anyways, so it wouldn't do us any good."

"The husband probably buried what was left of Tom in those woods out there," Dean said. "So there's no chance in salting the remains."

"Maybe a banishing spell?" Dorian suggested. She had read through their fathers journal and had learned some pretty nifty tricks. Dean and Sam had also bought her a few witchcraft books to mull over.

"I don't know if that would work," Sam said.

"It might," Dean said. "We've got a Witch who can cast real spells now. We should at least test them out."

Sam nodded. "Take a look at this." He flipped to another article. "In the early eighties the same thing happened to another couple out at Lovers Lane. The woman was stabbed to death. The first guy was just knocked out. Then in eighty-eight a second guy was skinned in the same way Tom had been. The woman stabbed. Both women were cheating on their significant others."

"Didn't the waiter say that according to legend the guy is usually skinned?" Dorian asked.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe they got the legend wrong. According to the legend Tom didn't know the chick he was banging had a husband, right?"

"Right," Sam replied.

"Billy said he didn't know that Andy had a boyfriend until after the fact. So maybe Tom is getting revenge on the lying women..."

"Because that's what ultimately led to his death," Sam finished.

Dean nodded. "And the only time he skins the guy, is when the guy knows that the woman is cheating on her man."

"Okay," Dorian said. "So where do we go from here?"

Dean smiled at her. "You are about to become a cheating girlfriend."

Her jaw dropped. "Come again?"

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Let's see it's 3:10pm. Supernatural comes on at 9pm. So that's five hours and fifty minutes until Supernatural comes on! Does Happy Dance Eh hem, sorry. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

"This is not going to work," Dorian said, crossing her arms over her chest. She and Dean were on their way to Lovers Lane. Sam, Dorian's new boyfriend, had taken off earlier and was presently hiding in the bushes with a shotgun full of salt rock in case Dorian's incantation didn't work.

"Give it a shot," Dean said. "He goes after cheating women, and technically you'll be cheating on Sam."

"Okay, Sam doesn't think this will work either," Dorian said sardonically. "And he wasn't very comfortable asking me to go out with him." What she left out was that she wasn't comfortable saying yes. She knew as soon as this was all over they wouldn't be together anymore. Not that they really were together and that was why she didn't think Tom would come after her.

"Sam was uncomfortable and so you were you," Dean said. "It's understandable, but you both went through with it because you both know that there is a chance this will work." He hoped it worked. He hoped that the incantation worked. He was hoping a lot and that putting both Dorian and Sam through this hadn't been for nothing.

Dorian sighed, knowing Dean was right. There was a chance of this working. After all ghosts didn't look at details. Officially Dorian and Sam were going out and officially she was going to be up at Lovers Lane with another guy. It might be enough to draw Tom's spirit out. "Do we actually have to make out?"

Dean glanced over at her and grinned. "You know you want to. Every girl wants to make out with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. And..." She didn't know how to go on. Dorian had never talked about personal things with Dean or Sam. They respected her privacy and it was never really an issue.

"And what," Dean prompted, throwing his arm on the seat behind her. He could see she was uncomfortable. He didn't understand why. She would show her scars to a stranger to make her talk, but she wouldn't make out with Dean? Something was definitely up.

"I, uh..." She stuttered. She didn't know how to say this and knowing Dean he'd probably make light of the situation and possibly crack a joke or two. "Okay, promise not to laugh." She wanted to ensure that Dean wouldn't make her feel like a complete ass.

"Okay," Dean said tentatively. Now he was really curious as to where this was going. Dorian usually had no problem talking to him or Sam. She was never worried about how they'd react.

She grabbed a strand of red hair and started twirling it around her finger. She bit her lower lip and looked out the window so hard you'd think that Skinned Tom was standing in their path. In a way she wished he was, this way they wouldn't have to go through with the stupid plan and she wouldn't have to tell Dean.

"Dorian we're almost there, so whatever you have to say, you might want to do it now."

She sighed and realized he was right. She couldn't delay this. "I...uh...I've never had a boyfriend before." She said it quickly and kept her gaze out the window. She was waiting for him to start laughing or make a joke. Instead she felt his hand go to the back of her neck and he gently massaged the muscles there.

"So you've probably never kissed a guy either," Dean said. She shook her head. He had already felt bad about making Sam ask Dorian out, but Dean figured pretending to go out with Dorian would be easier than Sam making out with her. Now Dean was starting to feel worse, knowing he was not only putting Sam, but also Dorian in an awkward position. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. "We don't have to do this."

Sighing, she turned to face him. Dean still had his hand on the back of her neck. "No, we have to do this. If we can stop this guy from hurting someone else, then we have to do this. I just..." She felt her cheeks redden. "I mean I know you've been with a lot of girls and I just wanted you to know why I wasn't any good."

Dean smiled. "Is that what this is about."

"Don't laugh," She said, pointing a finger at him. This was completely horrifying. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

Dean held up his hands. "I'm not laughing. Dorian, just because you never kissed a guy before doesn't mean you're going to be horrible at it your first time. Take me for example, I was a natural."

Normally she would have rolled her eyes, but she was nervous as all hell about this. Instead she just tilted her head to the side and stared at him, trying not to let the nervousness she was feeling show.

"Look," Dean said, sitting up and wiping the smirk off his face. "Even if you are bad the first time so what? No one's going to be in that car except for you and me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and whatever happens in this car while we're at Lovers Lane, stays between you and me. Okay?"

She nodded. She knew Dean wouldn't tell anyone, but that didn't make it any less hard to do. Her heart was pounding.

Dean pulled back onto the road and took her hand. Dorian was looking out the window and Dean realized she probably didn't know she had a vice grip on his hand. Despite the fact that Dorian had been eating on a regular basis and working out with them she was still underweight so her grip wasn't that strong, but Dean could tell she was freaking out inside.

A few minutes later they arrived at Lovers Lane. Dean turned off the headlights and killed the engine. He hoped no one else would show up. If they did they might get caught up in everything and they were going for as few casualties as possible.

Dean leaned back in his seat and looked over at Dorian. She had herself pressed up against the door as far as she could go. Her body was stiff and she was chewing on her lower lip. "Are you sure about this?"

She looked over at him and gave him a half hearted smile. "Yeah, I'm sure." Dorian knew that was a lie. Her heart was racing and she felt stupid for it. It wasn't like they were going to have sex or anything, but her father had always kept her so tightly under wraps she had never been able to experience dating or guys. Besides it was only Dean. It wasn't going to mean anything.

She scolded herself and tried to push away the uneasy feelings. Dorian instead concentrated on the incantation she had memorized for when Tom came after them. She kept repeating the words over and over in her mind trying only to think about that.

Dean scooted towards her and she met him half way. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could feel the tension in her body. He pushed Dorian's hair out of her face with his free hand. "Just relax, okay. If you get too uncomfortable just tell me and we'll stop." She nodded.

Dean put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face towards his. Her breath quickened in anticipation and fear. She watched as he closed his eyes and slowly brought his face towards hers.

His lips brushed hers gently and she shuddered. She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Her lips tingled where Dean's touched her and she began kissing him back. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and began exploring her mouth. The nervousness Dorian had been feeling floated to the back of her mind as new feelings and sensations began running through out her body.

She leaned into Dean and went to wrap her arms around him. Her hand hit the dashboard on the way and she jerked back in pain. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Dean asked, a little breathlessly. For a beginner she wasn't so bad. She wasn't great, but she wasn't so bad either.

She nodded, but didn't look at him. She felt stupid. Even while kissing a guy she was a klutz. Dean must have thought she was a complete idiot.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Dean asked tilting his head and trying to look into her eyes. "Cause if you really haven't, then trust me you're a natural." He saw the beginnings of a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and her shoulders relaxed a little. That's what he had been hoping for.

"You're just saying that," She said looking up at him. She knew Dean was just trying to be nice, but she was happy he wasn't making her feel any more stupid than she already did.

Dean held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

She laughed. "You were never a scout."

He dropped his hand. "True, but I still meant what I said."

She smiled at him and Dean caressed the side of her face. They still needed to put on a show if they were going to draw Tom out. Dean pulled Dorian towards him, but before he could kiss her again, the passenger side window was smashed in.

Dorian screamed and felt Dean cover her from the flying glass. Someone grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from Dean.

"Dorian, the incantation!" Dean yelled. She started speaking in Latin, spewing out words as fast as her mind would let her. He was holding onto Dorian with as much strength as he could, but Tom was strong as hell.

Tom's bloody, skinless hands wrapped around Dorian's waste. His eyes stared out of their sockets with no lids. Dean held onto Dorian with one arm, and took out his switch blade with the other. He flipped it open and stabbed Tom in the side of his neck.

Tom screamed, but didn't let go of Dorian. Tom raised his hand, and Dean saw the knife gleam. He realized he had to let go of Dorian or risk being stabbed. Tom brought the knife down, and Dean brought up both hands, blocking the blow. In less than a second, Tom slammed Dean into the drivers door causing his head to bounce off the glass and dragged Dorian out the window.

Dorian fought against his grip. She had finished the incantation and it hadn't worked. Tom dragged her through the woods, pulling her over bushes and rocks. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. After they were several feet away Tom threw her down on the ground and raised the knife above her head. He brought it down and Dorian tried rolling out of the way, but he still caught her in the upper arm.

Tom kicked her in the side, knocking the air out of her. She tried to scream, but her lungs weren't providing enough air to let her do much of anything other than squeak. She watched in horrified fear as Tom raised the knife over her. There was nothing she could do.

Dean had shaken himself out of his daze and was running towards Dorian. It seemed as though every tree, bush and branch were trying to keep him from getting to Dorian. He mentally cursed Sam wondering where the hell he was. He could see Tom in the distance was ready to strike and his heart filled with fear as he realized he'd never make it in time.

He watched in horror as Tom brought the knife down. Dorian screamed and raised a hand to shield herself. Almost immediately a bright blue light formed from her hand and shot towards Tom. He screamed and flew back, the knife falling from his hand.

Tom quickly scrambled and grabbed the knife. He glared over at Dorian with his lidless eyes. He screamed at her and then disappeared.

Dorian sat there in shock of what had just happened. She pulled her hand out of the air and looked at her palm. How had she done that? WHAT had she done?

Dean scrambled over and kneeled beside her. "Are you all right?" He lifted the sleeve of her shirt and began examining the cut on her arm.

"I'm fine," Dorian said nonchalantly. She was still staring at the palm of her hand.

The wound on her arm wasn't too bad. He could see a little bit of white flesh, but it wasn't deep enough for her to need stitches. He dropped the sleeve and looked at her. "What the hell was that?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I have no idea."

"Well whatever it was, it saved your life," Dean said. "Come on let's get out of here before he comes back." He helped Dorian up and pulled out his cell phone as they started walking back towards the woods. He speed dialed Sam's cell phone. It rang until it went into his voice mail. "Damn." He snapped the phone shut.

"You don't think Tom got him do you?" Dorian asked. They walked back into the clearing.

Dean shook his head. "No, he had no reason to go after Sam." His cell phone rang. He answered it on the first ring. "Sam?"

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," Dean said. "Which is more than I can say for my car. You know after I kill you for not being here, I'm going to kill Tom for messing up my car!"

"I got arrested."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Cop caught me out in the woods," Sam explained. "Shot gun and all."

"They think you're a suspect?" Dean asked, not liking where this was going.

"It crossed their mind," Sam replied. "I need you to come bail me out."

Dean sighed. Great, this was just what they needed. There was always some cop screwing up there plans. "All right, we're on our way." He hung up the phone and turned to Dorian. "Maybe that cut is a good thing after all."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Two hours later they were still sitting at the police station. Dean had busted through the doors with a near hysterical Dorian saying they were attacked out at Lovers Lane. They used fake names so that the police wouldn't realize Dean and Sam were related.

The police had called an EMT to take a look at Dorian's arm. They confirmed she didn't need to go to the hospital. They bandaged her arm and were then on their way. Since then Dorian and Dean had been answering questions. Times, descriptions, what exactly had happened.

They had made up a story before they got there, deciding the best description to use would be from Tom when he was alive. They didn't want some innocent guy getting picked up for a false description.

Dean had excused himself at one point to go to the bathroom and went to check on Sam. His cell was empty and Dean realized that they had released Sam. Tom looked nothing like Sam, plus the fact that they were attacked while Sam was in jail crossed Sam off the suspect list.

Breathing a sigh of relief he went back into the interrogation room. Dorian was dead on her feet. Between the surge of adrenaline she had received while fighting Tom, plus whatever she had done to ward him off, and not to mention the hysterics she displayed for the police, Dean didn't blame her.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" The sheriff asked Dorian.

She shook her head. She was shivering, and tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "I've been here for hours. Can I please go back to my motel room?"

The sheriff tipped his hat back. "We just need to ask you a few more questions."

"I've answered all your questions," She snapped. "Over, and over, and over again."

"Sheriff," Dean said, leaning forward on the table. "With all due respect Dorian's been through a lot. I think she should get some rest."

The sheriff looked back and forth between the two. "Okay, but make sure you stay away from Lovers Lane. I'll call you if we need anything else from you."

Dean nodded and helped Dorian up. He wrapped a protective arm around her and took her from the room.

Sam came out of the motel room as they pulled up. Dean got out and walked around to the passenger side. "Hey jail bird." He opened Dorian's door and scooped her into his arms.

Sam worried when he saw the bandage around Dorian's bicep and even more so when Dean lifted her into his arms. Guilt washed over him for not being able to be there to help them. "What happened? Is she all right?"

Dean nodded. "She's just sleeping. I'll tell you about it after we get her in bed."

Sam nodded and opened the door for them. He pulled back the blankets and Dean placed Dorian in the bed. Dean removed her shoes and then covered her. She mumbled something and rolled over.

"Come on," Dean whispered to Sam. "We'll talk outside."

They left the motel room, gently shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't warn you," Sam said immediately. "They wouldn't let me call anyone until they were done questioning me."

"Don't even worry about it," Dean said, waving it off. "We handled things. What did you tell the cops?"

Sam leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "I told them that I had heard there was a reward for this guy so I went looking for him."

Dean smirked. "And the rock salt?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "I told them I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to incapacitate him."

"You spent all that time at college and that's the best you could come up with?" Dean asked. "No wonder the cops didn't buy it."

Sam shrugged. "So what happened?"

Dean looked over at his car. "You mean besides my car getting thrashed?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean waved him off and began with the events of the night. He confirmed that it was Skinned Tom and that the incantation hadn't worked.

"What?" Sam asked after Dean told him about Dorian's glowing hand. "How in the hell did she do that?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. She was as shocked as Tom was. After that we didn't have much time to talk about it. We were going over our story to tell the cops. She put on a very convincing show of hysterics for the cops by the way. If she wasn't hunting with us I'd say she could be an actress."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "No, they wouldn't be able to get her to act out one scene with out tripping over her own feet."

Dean laughed. "That's the truth."

Sam and Dean spoke for a few more minutes, going over the details of the night. They realized that they were going to have to find another way to destroy Tom, but without his body it was definitely going to be difficult. Finally, they decided to go inside and get some rest, picking everything up in the morning.

Dean took a shower, changed, and walked back into the room. Sam was softly snoring, letting Dean know he was fast asleep. Dean pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed, careful not to wake Dorian. He fluffed the pillow under his head and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. A few moments later he felt the bed shaking. He rolled over and saw Dorian, huddled into a ball. She was shivering and sweat was beading on her forehead.

Dean rolled on his side and gently caressed her face. "Hey," He whispered, not wanting to wake Sam. Dorian's eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. "It's okay. You were having a nightmare."

Dorian looked around her and realized she was safe in the motel room. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked over at Dean. "I don't remember going to bed."

Dean smiled and propped his head in his hand. "That would be because you fell asleep in the car on the way back from the police station."

"Oh," She said. She looked over and saw Sam sleeping in his bed. She sighed in a relief. "So it worked then."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Sam was pretty worried about you too." He smiled. "I guess it's only natural for a guy to worry about his girlfriend."

Dorian flung her arm out and caught him in the ribs. "Shut up."

Dean laughed, but then saw that Dorian wasn't smiling. She was staring at the ceiling, arms over her stomach. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shrugged. "It was just a nightmare. No big deal." She hoped that Dean would leave it at that.

"If it's no big deal than why are you still shaking?"

Dorian looked down at her hands and realized Dean was right. She balled her hands into fists and tried to stop the involuntary shaking, but it was no use.

Dean sighed and turned on his back. "Come here."

Dorian looked at him, not sure what he meant.

Dean rolled his eyes. "After all this time you should realize I don't bite." He was trying to keep the mood light, but he knew that Dorian needed a little reassurance. She was as stubborn as Sam when it came to talking about her nightmares. She didn't have them as often as Sam had, but on the few occasions she did, she simply brushed them off and tried to go back to sleep.

Dorian scooted towards Dean and he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on Dean's chest. She was comfortable in his arms. She knew she was safe and safe was good. She had never felt safe until she had started working with Sam and Dean. They had taken care of her and protected her. Two things she had never known and Dorian was more grateful to the two of them than they would ever know.

"I'm not trying to get all sentimental or anything," Dean said. "But I wish you'd tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Sam had never let Dean in on his nightmares. He was hoping he could get Dorian to. True she didn't have them that often, but he still hated it when she did.

"It's nothing," Dorian lied. She didn't want to burden Dean with her problems. "It was just a nightmare."

"Come on, like I didn't know that," Dean said sarcastically. He knew she was trying to skirt past the conversation. "What did you see in your dream?"

She unconsciously started playing with the fabric of his shirt. It was stupid, she kept telling herself that, but no matter how many times she reassured herself, she still had the nightmare. As many times as she told herself it was no big deal she still found herself shaking every time she had the dream.

"Well?" Dean asked. He began stroking her hair. He was trying to calm her rattled nerves. She had been through a lot today. Between kissing him, almost being stabbed, and then doing whatever it was that she did Dean wasn't surprised that she was so shaken.

"It's..."

"If you say nothing I'm going to hurt you," Dean joked.

She smiled. "I wasn't going to say nothing." She unwound her hand from his shirt. "It's always the same dream. It's always...I'm always back in Ruddington. I'm back in the fire. Only..." She trailed off, now knowing how to continue. She bit her lower lip and snuggled closer to Dean.

Dean could see it was hard for her. He could see she was hurting and scared and he wanted to take that away. He wanted to let her know she was safe. "Only what?"

"Only in my dream, no ones there to save me."

Dean sighed and hugged her reassuringly. "But we were there and we got you out. Sam and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. We'll always be here for you." She shuddered against him and he pulled the blankets up around her.

Dorian knew he was telling the truth and that scared her. No one had ever truly been there for her except for Marion and Dorian had gotten her killed. Her mother was killed as well. Everyone who had truly cared about Dorian had been killed. She felt like she was cursed.

"It's okay," Dean began gently stroking her arm below the wound. He could tell she was scared. "You're safe. Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Dorian found Dean's touch relaxing and soon stopped shaking. She believed him, believed what he said. Knowing she was safe, Dorian let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. With in minutes she was asleep once again.

Pretty please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I'm not going to say any details, but tonights episode ROCKED! If you missed it watch it on Sunday, because it was great. Even got me a little teary eyed. Anyways, I felt inspired, so here's the next chapter. There's one more after this and then if you guys ask nicely, maybe a sequal. LOL. No seriously I've a got a sequal planned. Enjoy.

"Okay, so obviously the incantation didn't work," Dorian said. She was pacing back and forth in their motel. They had been trying to figure out a way to stop Tom from wreaking havoc on anyone else. "Maybe a banishing spell?"

"No more spells," Dean said adamantly. "If you hadn't done whatever you had done you'd be dead. No, we're going to have a concrete plan to get rid of this guy this time."

Sam dropped the pencil he had been holding and looked up at her. "What did you do?"

Dorian shrugged and shook her head. "To be honest, I have no freaking clue. If I did, believe me I'd be more than happy to tell you." She stopped pacing and looked at her hand.

"Well what exactly happened?" Sam asked. "I mean specifically. I know what Dean told me, but what was running through your mind when it happened." He hated for her to have to relive it, but they needed to know what was going on.

Dorian fidgeted with her hair. "Well I guess the beginning part doesn't matter. Tommy boy dragged me into the woods. He's strong as all hell by the way."

"I noticed," Dean said wryly. He rubbed the knot on the back of his head.

Dorian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Anyways, he threw me to the ground and tried to stab me. I rolled out of the way, but not quite quick enough." She gestured towards the bandage on her arm. "So then he kicked me in the side and went to bring the knife down on me again. I thought I was dead. I seriously thought my life was over. I threw up my hand to attempt to block him and then it happened." She shrugged. "That's it. I don't think I could do it again if I wanted to."

"Well maybe it came out as survival instinct," Sam suggested. "You're powers protected you when you needed them to."

"Well, how come that didn't happen before?" Dorian asked. "With the fire and everything." She wished she had known about then. At least she wouldn't have felt so helpless if there had been something she could have done to protect herself.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe because you were weaker then. You were half starved, you didn't have as much energy as you do now. Most powers are based off energy. If you don't have the strength to do it..." He shrugged.

"That's probably the reason," Dean agreed. Since Dorian had been with them she'd gained at least ten pounds. She was still extremely thin, but at least her ribs didn't stick out anymore. "Plus the fact you've actually been able to learn about and expand your knowledge of witchcraft. You don't have to keep that side of you repressed anymore."

"Yeah, okay I'll buy that," Dorian said. "But does that mean that if I try to I'll be able to do it? I mean I really don't want something to pop up at some inopportune time and have someone get hurt."

"We'll work on practicing and getting control of your powers after this is over," Sam said. "In the mean time, we need to figure out how to kill Skinned Tom." Which was proving to be a lot harder than they thought. They had no bones, no knife, no nothing. Dorian's incantation hadn't worked and while the energy burst had warded him off Sam knew that Tom would be back.

"You know," Dorian said. "When I knocked Tom back he dropped the knife."

"So?" Dean asked.

"He scrambled for that knife something fierce," Dorian said. She looked at Sam. "Have you heard the legend about Attila The Hun and the Sword of Mars?"

Sam nodded. "Sure it was said that the Sword of Mars made him invincible on the battle field. So long as he wielded it he couldn't be killed."

"Yeah, but he died anyways," Dean said. He wasn't sure where they were going with this.

"But not in battle," Dorian pointed. "He died from a severe nosebleed on his wedding night."

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"The point is that Skinned Tom is awfully close to that knife," Dorian said.

"So maybe if we take the knife away from him," Sam said.

"We can kill him," Dorian finished.

Dean rolled his eyes. He had two geeks on his hand, but he had to admit it definitely had it's perks. He didn't know all that much about Attila the Hun. Never really needed a reason to. "Okay, so we get the knife away from him. We just shoot him and he's dead? I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Well maybe it's more than just his source of power," Sam said. He sat back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "Maybe it's the only way to kill him."

Dean tilted his head and mulled it over. "Okay, so we go back there, lure Tom out again, jump him, grab the knife, and kill him." He smiled. "That's not so bad."

Dorian narrowed her eyes. "That's because you're not the one who has to lure him out."

"Hey as long as the cops don't show up it should work," Sam said. He cringed internally as guilt settled over him for not being able to be there for them the first time. He knew it wasn't his fault, but law enforcement was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, well we need a better plan than just going there, luring him out, jumping him, and stabbing him," Dorian said. "That's a little vague don't you think?" The last thing she wanted was to get caught again. She wasn't relying on her new found powers to save her ass a second time.

They sat there for the next hour going over the plans and making sure they had every angle planned out. They didn't want a repeat of the previous night. They wanted to make sure Tom died permanently this time.

When they were finished they went over they drove over to the diner. It was only noon. They had time to kill and bellies to fill.

The diner was filled with town patrons grabbing a quick lunch. They grabbed one of the few available booths and sat down. This time they had a female waitress. They ate their lunch, keeping the conversation casual. There were too many people around to bring up anything about Lovers Lane and have them not be suspicious. Besides since Dorian and Dean had been the ones to report the second attack they didn't want to draw attention to them and have people notice they were sitting with the person who was once a suspect.

Of course Dorian slamming her knee into the bottom of the booth didn't help matters. Dean and Sam laughed it off. They joked around, finished their meal, and then left. They didn't want to linger in the diner any longer than they needed to.

When they got into the parking lot Dorian jumped onto the hood of the car.

"HEY!" Dean yelled. "My cars beat up enough as it is!"

Dorian rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Dean. It's just a car."

"It's not just a car! It's a classic and it's my baby!" He said. He lifted her off the car.

Dorian watched Dean swoon over his car. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. She couldn't believe how crazy Dean was over his car. She looked at Sam. "Was he always like this?"

Sam smiled. "Ever since he got the car. No one else can drive it unless it's an emergency and to be honest I'm surprised he didn't cry when the window was broken."

Dean glared at him. "I'm getting that window fixed as soon as this is over. I might have to hustle a few people to get the cash, but I'm getting it fixed."

"Fine, whatever. Do you think you can pull yourself away from your baby long enough for us all to take a walk." Dorian asked. "I'm sick of being cooped up in that motel room. I want some fresh air for a change, and not the kind that comes from running after or away from some dark, demented, evil thing."

"That actually sounds pretty good," Sam said. He looked over at Dean. His brother was still mourning over his car. He sighed. "Dean?"

Dean pried his eyes away from the scratches on his hood and looked over at them. "What?"

"Let's go for a walk," Sam said.

Dean rubbed a scuff out of his car with the sleeve of his jacket. "Yeah fine. As long as Dorian can take three steps without tripping."

"Shut up," Dorian rolled her head. "At least I'm not obsessive over an old piece of junk."

"It's not an old piece of junk!" Dean exclaimed. "I told you it's a classic!" He couldn't believe Dorian had no respect for such a thing of beauty.

"Okay, car boy," She drawled. "Let's go."

They started walking down the street. Dorian interlinked her arms through each of theirs. The brothers exchanged a glance.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked suspiciously. Dorian always had a motive no matter what she did.

She smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. "Nothing."

"Yeah uh huh," Dean said sarcastically. "You're not about to start skipping and singing we're off to see the wizard are you?"

"Huh?"

"You've never seen the Wizard of Oz?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Have you heard the title?" She asked, looking at him like he was stupid. "Wizard, that means magic. That means my father banned it from my house."

"That's a little extreme," Dean said. Of course her father was seriously extreme, going to the point of murdering Dorian's mother because he thought she was a witch. Which she was, but in life she hadn't been evil. Only in death had the bad side come out.

"Okay, we have seriously got to expose you to some culture," Sam said. She'd never seen the Wizard of Oz. He shook his head. The way she had lived gave new meaning to the word sheltered.

"Isn't that why we're going to Graceland?" She asked.

"That's not culture," Dean said. "That's..." He shuddered. "Elvis."

"Elvis is culture," She drawled. "Although I'm sure you'd much rather go to a Metallica concert."

"Hey I seem to remember you liking Metallica," Dean pointed out. He smirked as he remembered the look on her face the first time she had heard Sandman.

"I do like Metallica, but that doesn't mean that all other genre's of music are bad." She smiled up at him. "I happen to like several different types of music, thank you very much." She tried to look smug, but was unsuccessful as she tripped over a rock. Sam and Dean each pulled their arm up and kept her from falling flat on her face. It was the effect of two parents holding onto their child and swinging them by their hands.

They placed her feet back on the ground and Dorian blushed. "Whoops."

Dean looked over at Sam. "I told you she can't walk."

Dorian stood out in the middle of Lovers Lane. It was completely deserted. They had decided that they didn't need to put on another show. Tom hadn't gotten his victim the first time. If Dorian was stupid enough to return then more than likely he would go after her without another display.

She looked at her watch. She had been standing there for fifteen minutes and still no Tom. "This is getting ridiculous." She shone the beam from her flashlight into the bushes, looking for any signs of something that wasn't supposed to be there.

She walked in a circle. Patience was definitely not one of her virtues. She kicked the dirt and sighed. She just wanted this to be over. She wanted to go to Graceland and cook a real meal and figure out what the hell was up with the powers or whatever she had used before against Tom.

She placed a hand on her hip and scanned the woods with her flashlight. "Come on Tom," She yelled. "You know you want to come and get me! You had a taste of my blood and you know your aching for the rest of it, so bring your nasty, skinless self out here and come and get me!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked Sam. They were squatting behind a patch of bushes, waiting for Tom to go after Dorian.

"I think she's a little tired of waiting," Sam said. Not that he was looking forward to what they were about to do, but he figured the sooner they got it over with the better.

"Come on Tom!"

Sam smirked. "At least she's determined."

"Yeah she's determined, determined to go to Graceland," Dean said. He didn't like the King, and he wasn't to gung ho about going to his old domain, but he'd do it for a home cooked meal.

"Dean, look," Sam said.

Dean turned his attention back towards the clearing. From the other side a skinless figure walked out of the woods. The knife was in his left hand and he was stalking towards Dorian.

"Sam! Dean!" Dorian said walking backwards.

"That's our cue," Dean said.

They broke through the bushes and sprinted for Tom. The two brothers jumped Tom from behind, knocking him to the ground. Tom screamed through a lipless mouth. He jerked his upper body and sent Dean and Sam flying backwards.

"That didn't work," Dean said, getting up.

They charged Tom again. Tom turned to face them, knife raised above his head. He came down, Sam blocked while Dean dropped his body and swept Tom's feet out from under him. Sam followed him down, pressing his knee against Tom's wrist.

Dean jumped on top of Tom, trying to keep him pinned to the ground. He was strong, giving Dean a good fight with his one arm.

Dorian, seeing that they were having trouble, ran over and dropped next to Sam. They both tried to pry open Tom's fingers. Dorian heard an audible pop as one of Tom's fingers broke. Dorian grabbed onto the bottom of the hilt, closer to the blade. She put her ankle against Tom's arm and yanked. Her hand slid down over the blade and she felt it cut into her skin.

Dorian released the blade, not wanting to cut anymore than she had. Instead she used the blood on Tom's hand, making it drip between his fingers and onto the hilt of the knife. She hoped it would make it slick enough to slide out from his grip.

Tom screamed again and Dean elbowed him in the face. "Hurry up!" Tom's leg came up, catching him in the back.

"Working on it," Dorian yelled. Sam grabbed onto the knife this time and successfully yanked it out of Tom's grip. The skinless man shrieked in horror. He flung his arm up so hard he sent Sam and Dorian flying. He grabbed Dean by his shirt and sent him soaring through the air.

Sam lifted his aching body from the ground. He went to grab the knife next to him, but only found dirt. He quickly searched around him looking for any trace of the knife. Finally his eyes caught site of it, far enough away from Tom, but closer to Dorian than him. "Dorian, the knife!"

Dorian pulled herself up. Tom saw the knife at the same moment she did. Now, it was a matter of who was faster. Dorian quickly raced towards the knife. Tom did as well. Sam and Dean made their way towards Tom, hoping to intercept him before he reached Dorian.

Dorian however knew they wouldn't make it. She pushed herself as much as she could, and when she was within a foot of the knife she dove on top of it. Tom dropped onto her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing.

She felt the air being pushed out of her lungs. She held onto the knife though. She refused to let Tom win.

Dean grabbed a branch from the ground. "I'm getting real sick of this." He walked over to Tom and swung the branch with all of his strength. He caught Tom across the face. The skinless man flew off of Dorian and into the dirt.

Dorian coughed and sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow. Sam grabbed the knife from her hands and quickly ran over to where Tom was trying to get up. He kicked the skinless man in the face. Tom shrieked and reached up for the knife. Sam kicked him again and brought the knife down directly into Tom's heart.

Sam jumped back and Tom shrieked and began to smoke. He twitched and writhed in pain, reaching out trying to latch onto something that wasn't there. The smell of rotting flesh invaded Sam's nostrils and he covered his nose with his sleeve. Then he watched as Tom shriveled into nothing.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, kneeling next to Dorian. She nodded and Dean helped her up. He kept an arm around her and they walked over to what was left of Tom.

His body was shriveled and drawn in as though he had been mummified with only his muscles. The knife was still sticking out of his chest.

"That's seriously gross," Dorian said, leaning against Dean.

"Sam," Dean said. "Go grab the salt out of the trunk of the car. Let's torch what's left of this guy and the knife."

Sam nodded and started walking towards the car.

Dean turned towards Dorian and took her wounded hand. "How is it you're not a klutz when we're in imminent danger, but when it comes to every day life you have two left feet?"

Dorian smiled and shrugged. "At least you know you can count on me when it comes down to it."

He looked at her hand and realized he'd have to sew her up this time. The cut was deep and nasty. "I always knew I could count on you." He released her hand and took off his jacket. He took off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but a wife beater. He tore his shirt into several long strips and wrapped Dorian's hand. "I' m going to have to stitch that."

She shrugged. "No big deal. It wouldn't be the first time I've had stitches."

"Yeah, but when was the last time you had it without something to numb the area?" He asked. It was going to hurt and he hated that she was going to be in pain.

Dorian thought it was cute how Dean was being so protective. "Relax big dog, I can handle it."

Dean smirked. "I have no doubt about that."

Sam came back with the salt and a book of matches. They doused the body along with the knife and then lit it on fire. Dean noticed Dorian take a few steps back. He knew she was still scared, despite telling Dean about her nightmares. He didn't blame her. It would take her a long time to get over her fear, if she ever completely got over it.

Dean walked over to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He wanted to make sure he knew that he was there for her. That nothing would happen to her.

They waited until the flames had completely cooked the body. They made sure all remnants of what had happened were gone. Sam and Dean buried the body deep in the woods, ensuring that no one would find it for years to come. They added more salt into the grave just in case. Then they returned to the motel.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

AN: And the final chapter. Just a little fluff to end with. I hope you guys enjoyed the read. I'll try to have the next story up in a couple of days, but I'm still doing some research. Anyways, enjoy.

"That was awesome!" Dorian said. Dean was giving her a piggy back ride out of Graceland. Her hand was still bandaged, but the stitches would be out in a few days. Dean had done an excellent job.

Dorian had never had so much fun in her life. For once they just had fun. They weren't stressing over what their next move was, or trying to duck and cover from some supernatural bad guy. The three of them had been rowdy and rambunctious and had almost gotten kicked out a few times. They even had the pictures to prove it.

Sam laughed. "I'm glad you had a fun. It's about time you did something leisurely instead of hunting all the time." It was true, they had never seen Dorian laugh or have so much fun in the entire time they'd known her. Sam was glad to see she could actually relax and enjoy life a little.

Dean turned her his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, just remember you owe us a steak dinner."

"Oh, you know you had fun," Dorian giggled. She jumped off Dean's back and walked between the two. She interlinked her arms with theirs as she had done a few days ago. "Admit it!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I did not have fun."

"The pictures will prove otherwise." Sam waved the camera tauntingly in front of Dean. He smiled. Pay back's were just so much fun. Especially since, when it came to Dean, they were few and far between.

Dean glared at his brother, but knew he was right. He had fun, not because it was Elvis, but because they had joked and laughed, and yes almost gotten kicked out quite a few times. They weren't worried about ghosts, or skinless urban legends. They were just having fun. "Dude, shut up!"

Dorian laughed and they went back to the hotel.

Dorian placed a paper plate loaded with food in front of each of them. Everyone got a giant sirloin steak, mash potatoes, corn, and even salad. She went back and grabbed her own plate and sat down at the table.

She waited until they each took a bite. "So?"

"So this is what real food tastes like?" Dean asked. He nodded in approval. "Not bad."

"Not bad," Sam exclaimed. "This is great!" He dug into his potatoes.

Dorian laughed. "Slow down Sam. There's plenty more if you're still hungry and the cake is cooling now. It should be done and frosted in about a half an hour." She started eating.

"Oh, we seriously have to do this more often," Dean said. He took another bite of his sirloin, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor.

Dorian smiled. "It'll cost you."

Dean waved his fork. "As long as I don't ever have to go back to Graceland, I don't care."

They continued eating there dinner, laughing and joking about their day at Graceland. When Dorian had finished eating she threw out the paper plate and set to work on the cake. She had made everything from scratch, including the icing.

When she finished, she cut each of them a slice and brought it to them. Dorian sat down at the table, propping her head on her hand and watched them dig in. The way they were wolfing it down you'd think they'd hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"I take it it's good then?" She asked with a smile.

They both nodded, their mouths too full of food to talk. Amusement sparkled in her eyes and she realized she could use this whole home cooked thing to her advantage.

Dean swallowed the food in his mouth. "Aren't you having any?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not a big chocolate fan."

"Well you sure know how to make it well," Sam said through a mouth full of food.

Dorian scooped up some icing with her finger and wiped it on Sam's nose. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Dean almost spit out food from laughing so hard.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, but Sam didn't pay any attention. He picked up his plate, reached across the table and smashed it into Dean's face.

Dorian sat there in shock, and then she and Sam started laughing hysterically. Dean wiped the cake from his eyes and glared at her. She saw him go for his plate. She pointed a finger at him. "Don't even think..." Before she could finish the sentence she had a face full of cake. She wiped the cake away, revealing a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh it's on!"

Pretty Please Review!


End file.
